


Surprise

by KaytiKazoo



Series: A Bit Unusual [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Turns out, Fitz doesn't understand relationships, because apparently he's in one.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: A Bit Unusual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Surprise

In retrospect, Fitz was a certifiable dumb ass. 

He should have seen it coming, because it wasn’t hard to see. If you asked him why he’d missed the signs, how he’d seen the events and just looked past where they were pointing, he could not tell you. It hadn’t been intentional. He wasn’t stupid, but he was just emotionally and socially dense sometimes.

His wake-up call came from Hunter himself, and a brief kiss on his way out of the party.

It was Simmons’ party, which was exactly how he had always expected his life would change. Fitz had known Jemma Simmons since he was a teenager,  and  if there was one catalyst in his life, it was her. 

“Okay, no, that doesn’t count,” Daisy argued, pointing her bottle at Simmons from across the circle  they’d formed in the living room. Most of their vague acquaintances had left, leaving just the team behind. “ _ Fitz _ __ does not count.”

Fitz made a noise  unintentionally.

“Excuse me,” he said, offended. “Why do my kisses not count?”

“Because you’re gay,” Daisy said simply. “Kissing Simmons  when you’re not  _ attracted _ to Simmons is not the same thing.”

“In his defense,” Simmons said softly, catching Fitz's eyes, “ he didn’t really know he was gay yet.”

“Really?” Daisy turned back to Fitz. “When did you figure it out?”

“I don’t know when this came  to be about me,” Fitz said. “But it was  a  couple years after. I was about twenty-one, I think .”

“Five years after kissing Simmons you finally realized that you weren’t into women,”  Daisy stated. He shrugged and took a drink from his own beer.

“I mean, it wasn’t really  about not realizing,” he said. “I just didn’t want to accept it. Not to be a downer, but my dad was really harsh about all things different when I was a kid , being gay was one of them. So, growing up hearing that being gay is wrong and gross and evil will shove you right deep into the closet, you know. ”

Daisy sobered and nodded.

“Sorry, yeah, that makes sense.”

“ It actually wasn’t Simmons, anyway.  I’ve loved Simmons since we were 16, so  kissing her didn’t  spike some big Gay Panic.”

“What was it, then?” Hunter asked from beside him. They were pressed hip to shoulder on the couch,  Hunter’s arm slung over Fitz's back, comfortable  with their proximity.  It had been that way for a couple of months, Hunter sliding easily into the vacant seat Fitz left for him. He wasn’t sure what changed, but he wasn’t complaining.

“ If you’ll believe it, there was a guy,” Fitz said, and Hunter laughed easily. 

“ Who was he?” Mack asked.

“He was an agent that I met  at the Hub.”

“He was quite handsome,” Simmons said. “You went out for a little while, didn’t you? What was his name? ”

“Yeah,  a year and a half,” Fitz said, shifting awkwardly. He didn’t like talking about himself this much. “His name was Sean.”

“ Ahhh , that’s right, he was the Irishman.”

“You dated an Irishman named Sean for a year and a half,” Hunter stated.

“Yeah,” Fitz said, looking over at him. “ He was nice enough, but we broke up because I didn’t want to move in with him so quickly and we barely saw each  other.”

“ He was quite nice,” Simmons agreed. “I liked him the best out of your boyfriends.”

“ He was the only one around long enough for you to like.”

“Well,” she said, “ the others were certainly fleeting.”

“Did you get around a little bit, Fitz?” Daisy asked.

“Could we talk about literally anything else?” Fitz asked. “Like, Simmons'  first kiss who wasn’t me.”

Hunter squeezed his shoulder calmly.

“Right, back on topic, Simmons. ”

Hunter  leaned in and said softly in his ear, “ I think we have more in common than we realize.”

“Why’s that?”

“ My first romp with a boy was also an Irishman named Sean that lasted about a year and a half.”

“Are you taking the piss right now?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“No.”

Hunter grinned at him. 

“ You surprise me every day, Fitz,” Hunter said quietly. His phone dinged, buzzing in his pocket against Fitz's thigh.  Fitz turned his attention back to the group to avoid thinking about the way Hunter’s hand felt on his leg. 

“What about you, Mack? First kiss?” 

“Claire Clarkson, fifth grade behind the  equipment she’d,” Mack replied easily. 

“I’ve got to go, apparently,” Hunter said just to Fitz,  standing up to pull his jacket on. 

Then, casual as ever, almost as if he wasn’t thinking about it, Hunter leaned in and kissed Fitz softly on the lips, just once. Fleeting, as if it hadn’t happened at all.

“ I’ll see you later,” he said into Fitz's exhale. 

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed , his mouth moving without his brain’s consent.

Hunter smiled, quiet and private, and then he was gone, waving goodbye to the group as he left the lounge.

“Mack,” Fitz hissed, leaning towards Mack who sat in a chair to his left. “ _ Mack _ .”

“What, Turbo?”

“Did you see Hunter kiss me just now?”

“Yeah, man. I did. That’s a weird way to brag about your relationship.”

“My relationship! Mack , I’m not  in a relationship.”

“Well, clearly Hunter thinks you are.”

Fitz sat still for a moment, staring at Mack, dazed, confused.

“ Hold up, you’re serious. You – please call him right now.”

Fitz opened his mouth to argue, but found that he had no words. 

“Give me your phone.”

He handed it over, and Mack brought up Hunter’s contact information, hitting the dial button before passing it back.

Hunter answered after two rings.

“Miss me already?” he joked.

“Are we dating?” Fitz asked.

“ What?”

“Are we in a relationship?”

“Yes, for three months, Fitz.”

“What?” Fitz  yelped. “Three months?”

Mack looked like he was having the time of his life watching Fitz.

“Yeah, love.  Do you – you were there on our first date, you know. And all of the ones after.”

“I didn’t know they were dates. I thought w e were just two mates hanging out. ”

“I kissed you after every one,” Hunter said, and there wasn’t frustration or anger in  his voice but delight. “Do you normally  kiss your mates?”

“Well, no. ”

There was a quiet moment between them.

“I don’t get it. You made room in your life for me. You invited  me to hang out with Simmons and Daisy with you , and I held your hand when we were there . You started saving me a seat like I belonged next to you.”

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, but he couldn’t explain why. He kind of understood  why, but he couldn’t make the words come out. “Why didn’t you do more than kiss me?”

“What?”

“Three months of dating, and you never once came onto me or  insinuated that you wanted to sleep with me.”

“I just thought you wanted to take it slow. You never kissed me back like you were ready to do anything else, and I don’t need sex for a relationship. I was waiting for you.”

Fitz frowned, confused.

“Fitz, love,  do you want us to be dating?” Hunter asked more soberly.

“Yes, of course, I do,” Fitz scoffed. “ Don’t be daft.”

“ _ Daft _ ?  I’m not the daft one here. We’ve been on a dozen dates, and I’ve kissed you dozens of times and you  didn’t realize we were dating.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Fitz argued. “I just didn’t think you would want that, too.”

Hunter sighed, fond and sweet.

“Can I come  over after  I’m done with this thing so we  can have this  conversation in person?”

“ I would like that,” he replied. 

“Okay, good. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“ Okay . ”

“Don’t worry, Fitz,” Hunter said. “This is just a fun story we’ll tell people later on, tell our kids.”

Fitz laughed, and  for once didn’t balk at the idea that they’d have a future together where they told people how they’d gotten together, where they’d tell their kids about  how incredibly blind Fitz was. 

They hung up and Mack raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I apparently am dating Lance Hunter, and have been for three months,” he said with a chuckle.  He touched his lips where Hunter had kissed him,  and imagined what it would be like to kiss him first next time. He remembered each kiss, fleeting as the last, Hunter saying hello, saying goodbye. He wanted to kiss Hunter deeper, hold him against him and kiss him breathless, saying I’m here, I want this, I’m so sorry it took me so long , but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to cry about Fitz or Hunter or FitzHunter together, I definitely won't argue. You can also find me as KaytiKazoo on tumblr if you want to scream about other things! Leave a comment if you want more, either in this AU or any others!! I'm currently working on a FitzHunter AU where Fitz has powers and they fall in love (obvi). 
> 
> -k


End file.
